The Ziegler Conspiracy
by Doc House
Summary: Toby has to deal with: Mandy, Ann, and a fuming CJ. Well, nothing could possibly go wrong here, can it?
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: The Ziegler Conspiracy. (1/?) AUTHOR: Melissa Orr DISCLAIMER: I don't own them, but maybe one day..  
  
The Ziegler Conspiracy. (1/?)  
  
"Toby, where's the notes on the budget?" CJ asked, walking into his office. "I asked you to get them to me before ten," She snapped.  
  
"It's not ten yet," Toby said, not looking up from his computer.  
  
"It's noon," CJ glared.  
  
"Is it really?" Toby looked up, shocked. "Ginger!"  
  
"Yeah?" Ginger came in quickly.  
  
"I told you to get me at ten," Toby snapped.  
  
"I did," Ginger said simply and walked out.  
  
"These people don't care," Toby moaned and reached for some papers. "Here."  
  
"They talk about article one?" CJ asked, looking through the papers.  
  
"I highlighted everything you need to go over," Toby mentioned.  
  
"Toby," Ginger walked in and handed Toby some more papers. "Your appointment with Leo has been bumped up."  
  
"To when?"  
  
"Two minutes," Ginger mentioned. "Also, Sam needs time to go over the speech and Josh needs to talk to you about the D-section."  
  
"I went over this already with him," Toby threw his hands in the air.  
  
"He wants to go over it again," Ginger shrugged. "Also, Ed and Larry will brief you on the thing in an hour."  
  
"What thing?" Toby asked, confused.  
  
"You remember," Ginger shrugged. "The thing."  
  
"Fine," Toby gave up and read the papers. "Do I have a lunch break in there someplace?"  
  
"Well, you have a free 15 minutes after three," Ginger mentioned.  
  
"What about the time between Leo and the briefing?" Toby asked.  
  
"I need you in the Pressroom," CJ mentioned.  
  
"Actually, someone called in for a meeting a few minutes ago," Ginger mentioned.  
  
"What?" Toby asked.  
  
"Well, you had a little time, so I fit her in."  
  
"Who?" CJ asked.  
  
"Mandy."  
  
"Mandy who?" Toby asked, frustrated. "I swear, why am I the busiest person here?" Toby yelled.  
  
"Mandy Hampton," Ginger let out.  
  
"Mandy?" CJ asked, shocked.  
  
"Cancel the appointment," Toby said quickly.  
  
"She said she really needed to talk with you," Ginger said.  
  
"I don't care Ginger, cancel the damn appointment. I don't have time for her right now."  
  
"Keep the appointment," CJ offered.  
  
"What?" Toby snapped. "Since when did you become boss of my appointments?"  
  
"I want to know what she wants."  
  
"Then you meet with her," Toby mentioned.  
  
"She said you," Ginger offered. "She's going to be meeting you at the Georgetown Grill."  
  
"Why?" Toby asked.  
  
"She doesn't want to come to the White House."  
  
"Of course," Toby said, sarcastically. "When?"  
  
"Half an hour. Head over there after the meeting with Leo," Ginger said.  
  
"Fine," Toby moped and sat back down. "Will I have some kind of break today?"  
  
"Maybe," Ginger smirked. "Also, Danny Concannon wanted a few minutes. But he said he'll wait until tonight."  
  
"How nice of him," Toby moaned as Ginger walked out.  
  
"Danny?" CJ gave him a questioning look.  
  
"I have no idea," Toby shrugged. "I have to go to the meeting," He said as he began walking out.  
  
"What do you think she wants?" CJ asked.  
  
"I don't know, and I don't really care all that much," Toby proclaimed and walked out.  
  
"How's it going?" Sam smiled, walking next to Toby.  
  
"I'm having a bad day," Toby said simply, not looking at Sam.  
  
"So, it's like any other day?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"You going to Leo's office?" Sam asked.  
  
"Do you have a speech to write?" Toby finally turned to look at him.  
  
"I'm done," Sam smiled, proudly. "My muse is with me."  
  
"Go away," Toby moaned and started walking again.  
  
"When will you have time to over it with me?" Sam asked.  
  
"In about two hours. I have this thing with Leo."  
  
"What about after?"  
  
"I have another thing."  
  
"With who?"  
  
"Mandy," Toby said.  
  
"Mandy who?" Sam asked.  
  
"Hampton."  
  
"The one that used to work here?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"The one who disappeared after the shooting?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"The one."  
  
"Yes!" Toby snapped. "I have this meeting," He pointed to Leo's door.  
  
"Why does she want to meet with you?" Sam asked.  
  
"I'll let you know as soon as I find out Sam," Toby moaned and walked in. "Leo, is there anyway we can lock Sam up in an office somewhere?"  
  
"I've tried," Leo moaned. "Listen, I need you to take a meeting on the hill about the banking bill."  
  
"When?" Toby moaned.  
  
"Today."  
  
"I have absolutely no room today," Toby sat down. "Or tomorrow. Or the next day."  
  
"What the hell do you have going?"  
  
"Meetings with people that want to screw with us and I have to smack them all down. Hard."  
  
"Fine. I'll send Sam," Leo sat back down. "What do you have next?"  
  
"A lunch meeting," Toby looked around. "Sort of."  
  
"What?" Leo asked, confused.  
  
"Ginger set me up an appointment to meet with Mandy."  
  
"Mandy who?"  
  
"Hampton," Toby rolled his eyes. "Why is everyone asking, Mandy who?" He asked, sarcastically.  
  
"She's been gone for more then two years."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Why does she want to meet with you?"  
  
"I don't know," Toby shrugged.  
  
"She left at a critical time with no explanation. Now she wants to come back."  
  
"I'm not giving her job back," Toby mentioned. "That I can guarantee. But I don't think she's that stupid to ask."  
  
"Yeah," Leo nodded. "Listen, come see me after you see her."  
  
"Yeah," Toby nodded and walked over to the door. "Do you know why Concannon wants to see me?"  
  
"No," Leo said simply. "You're a popular guy today."  
  
"What can I do to make that go away?" Toby asked, seriously. "I'm thinking it's a conspiracy."  
  
"Go," Leo ordered.  
  
"Yeah," Toby moaned and walked out. "Ginger," He called out.  
  
"Yeah," She walked up from behind and startled him.  
  
"Get a bell or something," Toby snapped. "Listen, I'm heading out to see Mandy. Try to cancel some things today. The way I'm scheduled right now, I'm never getting out of here tonight."  
  
"I'll find something to bump," Ginger nodded.  
  
"Thanks," Toby nodded and walked out. 


	2. The Ziegler Conspiracy part 2

TITLE: The Ziegler Conspiracy. (2/?) AUTHOR: Melissa Orr DISCLAIMER: I don't own them, never will.  
  
PART 2  
  
"Hey," Mandy stood as Toby walked over to the table.  
  
"Long time no see," Toby said, sitting down.  
  
"It's good to see you," Mandy tried to make small talk.  
  
"Mandy. I must admit, I was taken aback by the fact that you wanted to see me. So can we just get on with it?"  
  
"It's good to know some things don't change," Mandy growled. "I didn't come here to argue."  
  
"To be honest. You're not on my good list."  
  
"Toby. You don't have a good list," Mandy mentioned.  
  
"I've formed a small one," Toby defended. "The people who stick with you, through bad times and good times, those people are on my good list. The people that our on the bad list are those people who leave when the going gets tough. And besides staying with your friends and family when something bad happens, they run off," Toby said. "Which, by the way, is what you did."  
  
"I have my reasons for going," Mandy defended.  
  
"You were scared," Toby said.  
  
"Damn right I was," Mandy snapped.  
  
"So was I!" Toby snapped back. "Did you know I found Josh? Yeah, I was running around trying to locate everyone and the only one I didn't see was Josh. Sam and CJ were together, but I didn't see Josh. When I found him, he was sitting against a wall, looking up at me. Begging me for help," Toby yelled. "I was scared. But I stayed, because we all needed each other then. And I stay with my family. Josh, Sam, CJ, Leo, the President, they're my family. You, you are what I call the enemy. The person who comes strolling in with her wit and her smile, do a job, and then leave when something looks bad."  
  
"You have no idea how I felt after that night," Mandy offered. "I felt numb."  
  
"So did I," Toby said simply. "Why did you ask to meet with me?"  
  
"I thought it was time to tell you why I left," Mandy shrugged. "Why I couldn't go back to work."  
  
"You don't have to explain to me why. You left, and that was all you had to do," Toby glared and stood. "I was scared. Josh was scared. The President was scared. Yet we all stuck together. And in the end, that's how we overcame the fear," Toby said softly. "Have a good lunch," He said as he walked out of the restaurant.  
  
THE WHITE HOUSE  
  
"She called?" Josh asked. "What the hell does she want?"  
  
"To talk with Toby," CJ shrugged.  
  
"She's got a lot of nerve," Sam shook his head. "Why Toby?"  
  
"She felt she had a trusting relationship with him," CJ smirked.  
  
"Did she tell you this?" Josh asked.  
  
"Yeah. She said she was wearing him down."  
  
All three of them couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?" Toby asked, walking into the Bullpen where everyone was.  
  
"What did she want?" Josh asked.  
  
"She wanted a chance to explain herself," Toby answered and walked into his office.  
  
"Did you let her?" CJ asked.  
  
"What do you think?" Toby gave her a questioning look.  
  
"That's my man," CJ smiled.  
  
"What did she say?"  
  
"She didn't speak all that much. I couldn't seem to shut up long enough to hear her out," Toby said, acting surprised. "I wonder what came over me."  
  
"Toby," Ginger walked in. "Danny said he needs to move up that appointment with you."  
  
"To when?"  
  
"Now."  
  
"I have Ed and Larry," Toby mentioned.  
  
"He said it's important."  
  
"Then why isn't he talking to CJ?"  
  
"Because he wants to see you," Ginger said, annoyed.  
  
"Where is he?" Toby gave in.  
  
"At my desk," Ginger said, which made everyone turn and look at him. Causing Danny to smile nervously and waive idiotically.  
  
"Gomer," Josh smirked.  
  
"Shut up," CJ smacked him. "He's nervous."  
  
"About what?" Toby snapped.  
  
"Well, your bad mood would do the trick," Sam mentioned.  
  
"Everyone out," Toby moaned. "Ginger, send him in."  
  
"Yeah," Ginger nodded.  
  
"You need to me to stay?" CJ asked as everyone started leaving.  
  
"Why?" Toby shrugged.  
  
"Just wondering," CJ smiled weakly and walked out.  
  
"Danny, go on in," Ginger said.  
  
"Thanks," Danny nodded his acknowledgment towards CJ and walked passed her. As he entered Toby's office, he made sure to shut the door behind him.  
  
"Danny. You're very lucky I let your ass in," Toby moaned. "I have 100 things I have to finish before the day's done."  
  
"I understand," Danny nodded. "But this couldn't wait."  
  
"What couldn't wait?"  
  
"I got a phone call last night and she gave me a short, yet very descriptive interview," Danny mentioned. "I want to make that clear. She called me, I did not call her."  
  
"Who? Why? And why do I care?" Toby asked, unfazed.  
  
"Because the interview was mostly about you."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Because she has a past with you. And you are a threat to her. And she just got promoted."  
  
"Danny, what the hell."  
  
"It was Ann Stark," Danny blurted out, after realizing Toby was about to explode.  
  
"Ann Stark is working in New York," Toby mentioned. "Shallick fired her about a year ago."  
  
"She says that she quit because he wasn't going to get any further because he was afraid to run for the Presidency. He knew he would lose."  
  
"Danny. Last time Ann Stark was here, we had a little coming apart."  
  
"I know," Danny nodded. "Toby, she got a job offer and last night, she took it."  
  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
  
"Because I'd rather see Josiah Bartlet in the White House a second term," Danny said honestly. "Toby, a reporters job is to take any story that is offered to them and run with it. This story no one will know about until tomorrow, and she called me to give me a heads up. This is what reporters wait for, yet I'm in here, risking all that to tell you what you'll be hearing tomorrow morning so you guys can suit up for it," Danny said quickly.  
  
"What?" Toby asked, curious.  
  
"Ritchie hired her," Danny mentioned.  
  
"As what?" Toby's eyes grow large.  
  
"His Chief of Staff."  
  
"Are you kidding me?" Toby snapped. "What the hell happened to Henry?"  
  
"Ritchie thought Ann Stark would get him to the top. She's more abrasive. She's more willing."  
  
"No, she's a bitch who doesn't know her head from the ground. Of course she's with Ritchie," Toby snapped, sarcastically. "What the hell did she say?"  
  
"She talked about you two having a past and what it consisted of."  
  
"Why is she talking about me?" Toby questioned.  
  
"Toby, with my years working in the Pressroom of the White House, I've learned a few things. Re-election is going to be tough for you guys to win. But in the short time you all have from now to the election, you will all need each other. If one of you leaves, everyone will be thrown off balance. As much as I like Sam, he's not ready to become Communications Director, he'll even tell you that himself. Toby, I'm not a politician, but I can see what's going on."  
  
"They're targeting me," Toby finished. "Because I have a past with Ann Stark."  
  
"If they can find something on you, to get rid of you, they can almost ensure that they will take this election. The President can't win without you. And they know that."  
  
"I don't know if you can, but is there any way I can get a copy of the interview?" Toby asked.  
  
"Here," Danny handed over the folder he was holding. "Toby, she called me last night. I could have gotten this in the paper this morning, but I'm waiting. I'm still writing it. It will still be in the paper tomorrow. I just thought you should have a heads up."  
  
"I appreciate it," Toby nodded as he took the folder. "Thank you."  
  
"Knock 'em down hard," Danny smiled as he walked out.  
  
"Ginger!" Toby yelled.  
  
"Yeah?" Ginger walked in.  
  
"Did you cancel any of my appointments?"  
  
"You have meetings until six. Then all you have in the speech."  
  
"Okay, call over to Ritchie's office and make me an appointment with Ann Stark."  
  
"Ann Stark?" Ginger asked, confused. "She's in New York."  
  
"No, she's with Ritchie," Toby moaned. "If they say they can't get me in, tell them I'll show up anyway."  
  
"Yeah," Ginger walked back to her desk.  
  
"I want to see her tonight!" He yelled from his office.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"See who?" Sam walked in.  
  
"Nevermind. Where's the speech?"  
  
"Toby. Ed and Larry have been waiting for a while," Bonnie mentioned.  
  
"Later," Toby told Sam and walked out.  
  
"We don't need to finish it or anything. It's not like people listen to what the President is saying anyway," Sam said sarcastically and went back into his office.  
  
TBC 


	3. The Ziegler Conspiracy part 3

TITLE: The Ziegler Conspiracy. (3/?) AUTHOR: Melissa Orr DISCLAIMER: I don't own them, never will.  
  
PART 3  
  
  
  
"Ann," A young man quietly knocked in her office door.  
  
"He's here?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Send him in," Ann smiled. She waited until she saw Toby walked in before standing. "Toby Ziegler."  
  
"I remembered during our last meeting that I had to call ahead of time," Toby said, glaring at her.  
  
"Yes, but you had your secretary threaten me by saying that you would barge in if I didn't set you up an appointment," Ann smiled.  
  
"Yes," Toby said simply. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Working my way to the White House," Ann answered, sitting back down. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Stopping you," Toby grinned at himself.  
  
"Where's my gift?" Ann looked at Toby's hands.  
  
"I accidentally ran over it," Toby sat down. "Listen."  
  
"Danny talked with you, didn't he?" Ann asked. "Toby, this is politics, live with it."  
  
"When you start bringing my problems, and my past, front and center, I'm going to express my anger," Toby snapped.  
  
"CJ's right. You're hot when you're like this," Ann smiled.  
  
"I'm not here to mess around," Toby pointed.  
  
"Damn. And I was hoping for a hot, sweaty night with you."  
  
"I'm serious," Toby glared.  
  
"And what are your objections?" Ann shrugged.  
  
"Whatever this is," Toby waved between Ann and himself. "It doesn't go together well. When you're around, I seem to do the wrong thing."  
  
"The Leadership Breakfast? Toby, that was years ago."  
  
"It still feels recent to me," Toby mentioned. "Why are you after me?"  
  
"I'm not a hunter Toby," Ann laughed.  
  
"Yes you are," Toby said simply. "Why me?"  
  
Ann waited for a minute and looked at Toby. "Because you're the bowling ball."  
  
"What the hell."  
  
"And Leo, Sam, Josh, CJ, and the President are all pins. If I throw you the right way, I may just get a strike."  
  
"I will not let you use me for your political game."  
  
"Why do we fight every time we're together?" Ann asked.  
  
"Because I don't like you."  
  
"Yes you do," Ann smiled. "I have some work to do."  
  
"Ann."  
  
"Goodnight Toby," Ann smiled.  
  
"Yeah," Toby shook it off and left.  
  
"You have a plan?" Ritchie asked from the back corner.  
  
"Yes," Ann nodded. "I do."  
  
OVAL OFFICE  
  
"Toby," Leo walked in after he saw Toby arrive. "We need to talk."  
  
"I already met with Ed and Larry, and Sam's dealing with the people on the hill," Toby said, looking at his notes.  
  
"That's good. But that's not why I'm here," Leo walked over to Toby's desk. "Is it true?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ann Stark?"  
  
"So I heard," Toby moaned. "Don't worry."  
  
"I do worry. Because every time Ann Stark comes up, I have to deal with a very irate Press Secretary."  
  
"CJ's fine."  
  
"Toby. Ann knows how to push your buttons, and every time she does, I have to play referee to a fight against my Communications Director and Press Secretary. You two do not get along when it comes to Ann Stark."  
  
"Don't worry about it," Toby snapped. "CJ and I are professional."  
  
"I remember what happened two years ago Toby."  
  
"That was my mess up. Not CJ's," Toby mentioned.  
  
"I don't care. Look, if Ann ever has to meet with one of the staff, she'll meet with Josh, Sam, or me. I don't want you or CJ dealing with her."  
  
"Fine," Toby glared. "I have no problem with that."  
  
"Good," Leo paced around a little. "Don't forget to meet here at six tomorrow morning."  
  
"Why are we leaving for California at six?"  
  
"Because the President wanted to leave a little later this time," Leo shrugged. "You, CJ, and Sam will go first."  
  
"What about Josh?"  
  
"He needs to stay behind and help me with a thing," Leo mentioned. "We'll follow you guys out there on Thursday."  
  
"Yeah," Toby moaned. "I had to take Donna and CJ tan lotion shopping last night."  
  
"I bet that was fun."  
  
"It wasn't all that much."  
  
"Six in the morning," Leo repeated before leaving. "And don't talk with Ann Stark until I can fix this."  
  
"Yeah," Toby watched as Leo walked out. "What a day," Toby moaned and fell on his couch. He rested his head back and closed his eyes.  
  
"It's only ten o'clock. Are you already tired?" CJ joked and fell next to him.  
  
"I've been tired for twenty years," Toby said with his eyes still closed.  
  
"Toby," CJ smiled. "How much do you love me?"  
  
"What do you want?" Toby asked.  
  
"Well, something's been on my mind."  
  
"What?"  
  
"About Danny," CJ said, casually. "He talked to you."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Not me."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So, I don't know what was said."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Toby," CJ said in a high-pitched, whiny voice.  
  
"Stop that," Toby snapped. "I hate when people whine."  
  
"Yes, but I do it so well," CJ smirked. "Come on. Spill it."  
  
"It's nothing to concern yourself with," Toby said, all too seriously.  
  
"Well, now I know this isn't going to be good," CJ moaned.  
  
"You'll find out tomorrow," Toby mentioned. "I'm way to tired right now to get into a long discussion on this."  
  
"We're heading to California tomorrow," CJ pointed out.  
  
"You'll find out tomorrow," Toby finally looked at her and raised his eyebrows, which indicated he really didn't want to talk about it.  
  
"Okay," CJ nodded and stood. "Is it bad?"  
  
"Yeah," Toby mumbled and went back to reading his notes.  
  
"Great," CJ moaned. "I'll see you later."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
"Toby."  
  
"Don't worry about it," Toby nodded at her.  
  
CJ moaned and walked out. Toby knew she was going to be pissed tomorrow, so he decided to stay as far away as possible during the plane ride to California.  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
"Okay, we'll be touching down in California at ten o'clock this evening. After that, everyone will be able to check in at his or her hotel rooms and get some sleep before we start the day tomorrow morning at eight. That's when the President will have a short meeting with Senator Michaels and then he'll be having breakfast with senior staff at nine," CJ looked around to the Press and noticed that most of them were falling asleep. "Anyway, for those still with me, Josh Lyman and Leo McGarry will fly in on Thursday."  
  
"What's the schedule look like after the breakfast?" Chris asked.  
  
"Well, he has more meetings that you people can't attend and I'm pretty sure after the breakfast, we're going to be running behind, so I'm not even going to try to time everything."  
  
"You learned your lesson last time, didn't you?" Danny smirked.  
  
"We ran a little behind last year, and you people still mock me."  
  
"You guys ran five hours behind," Chris mentioned.  
  
"Shut up," CJ moaned.  
  
"When will the President meet up with Senator Ritchie?"  
  
"The President will meet with Robert Ritchie tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"Has there been discussion yet on Ritchie's new Chief of Staff, Ann Stark?" Chris asked.  
  
"No. And like I said before we left Washington DC, we won't be having a discussion. We're not in charge at who works for Senator Ritchie."  
  
"Has finding out about Ann Stark pushed a wedge between you and Toby?"  
  
"Toby and I are professionals and we know how to do our jobs. We had some problems two years ago, but people, that was two years ago. Let us not dwell on the past."  
  
"So, we don't have to worry about hearing about how the Communications Director was killed by the Press Secretary?" Danny asked.  
  
"Not yet," CJ whispered to herself. "I'm leaving before you all give me a headache," She said and walked off.  
  
"Nice," Sam nodded, meeting her in the hall.  
  
"Where is he?" CJ asked.  
  
"He's talking to the President," Sam mentioned. "Are you mad?"  
  
"Just a little," CJ nodded and walked off, just in time to see Toby emerge from one of the conference rooms. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi." Toby stopped in his tracks when he saw her. "How are you?"  
  
"Don't pretend nothing happened," CJ warned. "Is this what you wouldn't tell me about last night?"  
  
"Yes," Toby said simply.  
  
"Well, you managed to ignore me most of the night."  
  
"I wasn't ignoring you," Toby said. "I was running away from you."  
  
"At least you're honest," CJ smirked.  
  
"We're going to land soon."  
  
"Yeah," CJ nodded and sat down, motioning for Toby to sit next to her. "Don't let her get to you again."  
  
"I won't."  
  
TBC 


	4. The Ziegler Conspiracy part 4

TITLE: The Ziegler Conspiracy. (4/?) AUTHOR: Melissa Orr DISCLAIMER: I don't own them, never will. FEEDBACK: It's amazing; please let me know how I'm doing.  
  
PART 4  
  
"I hate these damn things," Toby moaned as he put the card in the door. "They never work."  
  
"Turn the key around," CJ smirked. "You see the arrow on the card?"  
  
"Like this?" Toby said, sarcastically. Yet to his amazement, actually worked. "I knew that."  
  
"Sure," CJ grinned and opened her own door, which was a couple of doors down from Toby.  
  
"Hey guys," Sam smiled from down the hall.  
  
"Hey," CJ waved.  
  
"You people are screwy," Toby shook his head and went into his hotel room.  
  
It was almost one before everyone got to go to sleep. The President wanted everyone to have dinner together, and he spent most of the night talking about his meeting with Ritchie. Which proved to be a sore spot for CJ and Toby, who disagreed on just about everything each other was saying.  
  
Toby was sleeping when he heard a knock at his door. First, he ignored it. Thinking if it was an emergency, the door would have been knocked down. But after a few minutes, the knocking continued. He moaned loudly as he got out of bed. He quickly walked over and opened the door, about to scream at who ever it was.  
  
"Hi," Ann smiled and invited herself in.  
  
"What?" Toby asked, rudely as he slammed the door.  
  
"I heard you guys were in town," Ann joked.  
  
"Go away."  
  
"The Press seems to think CJ's going to have a problem with me being here."  
  
"Everyone has a problem with you being here," Toby pointed out.  
  
"I brought bourbon," Ann smiled and lifted the bottle. "Like the old days."  
  
"It's three in the morning," Toby mentioned.  
  
"You know, we weren't that bad off as friends," Ann mentioned, pouring a glass for her and Toby.  
  
"That was before you used me as political game," Toby mentioned. He went into the bathroom and put on a robe, not noticing Ann putting something a little extra in his drink.  
  
"Here," Ann smiled and handed him the cup.  
  
"It's three in the morning. I even have limits," Toby shook his head.  
  
"One drink, then I'll go," Ann smiled.  
  
"Just one?"  
  
"Just one."  
  
"Fine," Toby nodded and grabbed it. He downed the whole drink in one swallow.  
  
"That wasn't that bad," Ann smiled.  
  
"Now go," Toby pointed to the door. "I don't want to deal with this right now."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you're vindictive."  
  
"But you like me," Ann smiled.  
  
"Listen." Toby started to talk, but found himself getting dizzy.  
  
"What?" Ann waited.  
  
"I." Just then, Toby fell to the ground.  
  
"Sleep well," Ann smiled.  
  
Ann was able to get Toby back onto the bed and took off his robe. She covered him up over the waist, but left his bare upper body showing. As she arranged everything, she heard knocking on the door and then heard CJ's voice calling for him. Ann looked around and noticed a towel hanging over one of the chairs. She quickly took her clothes off and covered herself with the towel. She ran over to the door, messed her hair up a little, and opened it.  
  
"What the hell took so long?" CJ asked quickly. "Ann?"  
  
"CJ, can you keep it down, Toby's trying to sleep," Ann pointed to Toby on the bed. CJ glanced over and found herself shocked. "If you excuse me. We both have a busy day tomorrow," Ann mentioned and shut the door.  
  
"That son of a bitch," CJ whispered to herself and went back into her own room.  
  
SEVEN IN THE MORNING  
  
"Toby!" Sam banged on the door. "Wake up!"  
  
"Umm." Toby moaned and rolled over to his back. He grabbed his head and sat up.  
  
"Toby!"  
  
"I'm coming," Toby yelled back. He stood and slowly walked over to the door. He closed his eyes tight to try to get rid of the massive headache that he had, and Sam banging on the door was not helping. "Sam!" Toby snapped as he opened it.  
  
"What the hell happened to you?" Sam asked.  
  
"I don't know," Toby shook his head and went back to his bed. "My head hurts."  
  
"You need some aspirin?" Sam asked, a little worried.  
  
"I'm fine," Toby moaned. "What do you want?"  
  
"It's seven, the President wants us all ready for breakfast after he's meeting."  
  
"Damn!" Toby shot up and into the bathroom. "I was supposed to go with him."  
  
"Toby," Sam shouted. "CJ's going."  
  
"What?" Toby looked over at him.  
  
"CJ's going. He bumped the meeting up and you were sleeping."  
  
"CJ went?"  
  
"She said she wanted to. She seemed ticked off at you though," Sam grinned. "Trouble in paradise?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"She seemed pissed at you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She called you a jackass," Sam shrugged.  
  
"Wait," Toby was confused. "I talked with her last night, and everything was fine."  
  
"She's mad."  
  
"What did I do?" Toby snapped. "Now she gets mad when I don't do anything!"  
  
"Toby," Sam hated when his boss yelled. "Talk to her before breakfast. I'm sure it's nothing."  
  
"I don't." Toby began but was interrupted by the knock on the door. "Hold on," He told Sam and opened it.  
  
"CJ wanted me to give you this," Carol mentioned, handing over a piece of paper.  
  
"Thanks," Toby nodded and read it. "Where is she?"  
  
"She's getting dressed. She's about to head out to the meeting," Carol said, yet Toby was already storming down the hall towards her room.  
  
"Hold on," CJ yelled to the banging at her door. "What the hell."  
  
"What's your problem?" Toby barged in. "We talked last night."  
  
"That was before you let your penis do all the work again." CJ snapped.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? When did this have anything to do with my penis?" Toby yelled, confused.  
  
"I went to your room last night to talk," CJ mentioned. "I guess I wasn't supposed to."  
  
"Nothing's wrong with you talking to me," Toby shook his head.  
  
"Except when you're having sex!" CJ snapped.  
  
"Who was having sex?" Toby snapped back. "To be completely honest, I don't even remember my head hitting the pillow last night."  
  
"I don't want to know about the kinky sex you two had last night," CJ waved him off. "I asked you not to talk to her."  
  
"Who?" Toby snapped.  
  
"Oh, now you're playing stupid," CJ yelled.  
  
"CJ, I don't know what you think happened last night. Because I know for a fact I did not have sex last night!" Toby snapped.  
  
"I saw you laying in bed sleeping Toby," CJ mentioned. "And I saw her. Standing in your room, wearing only a towel."  
  
"CJ, if a woman was walking around my room wearing only a towel, I think I would remember that!"  
  
"Ann," CJ shook her head. "You slept with Ann."  
  
"Stark?" Toby screamed, shocked. "CJ, I did not sleep with Ann Stark last night."  
  
"She was there," CJ mentioned. "Wearing a towel and telling me to be quiet because you were sleeping."  
  
"Wait." Toby walked over and sat on CJ's bed. "She did come over last night," Toby nodded.  
  
"No kidding," CJ said, sarcastically.  
  
"No, she came over and brought bourbon."  
  
"Don't blame this on drinking too much, I'll kick your ass," CJ glared. "I know for a fact that there isn't enough alcohol in this World to make you drunk."  
  
"CJ, I swear to you, I had one drink and I don't remember anymore," Toby said, looking down thinking. "I told her to leave, and then I blanked out or something."  
  
"You honestly think I'm going to believe that?" CJ glared. "I have a meeting," She gave up and left Toby sitting on the bed, thinking about last night.  
  
"What the hell happened last night?" Toby asked himself, not even noticing CJ leaving.  
  
TBC 


	5. The Ziegler Conspiracy part 5

TITLE: The Ziegler Conspiracy. (5/?) AUTHOR: Melissa Orr DISCLAIMER: I don't own them, never will.  
  
PART 5  
  
"Hey," Sam stood when Toby returned back to his room. "What's going on with you and CJ?"  
  
"Don't worry about it," Toby said, still confused. "Why are you still here?"  
  
"I was waiting for you," Sam shrugged.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know," Sam sat back down. "I picked your cup up, you shouldn't leave those things on the floor. You could trip."  
  
"What cup?"  
  
"This one," Sam got up and grabbed the cup. "Are you this messy at home?"  
  
"Where did you find that?" Toby asked.  
  
"On the floor near the bed," Sam pointed down. "It was next to this pill bottle," Sam handed them to Toby.  
  
"These aren't mine," Toby mentioned. He read the label on the bottle. "I'm going to kill her!" Toby snapped.  
  
"Who?" Sam asked, franticly.  
  
"Ann Stark drugged me!" Toby tossed the bottle over to Sam.  
  
"How did she drug you?" Sam asked, confused.  
  
"She came over last night and made me a drink. She told me if I drank it, she would leave. She must have put one of these in my drink," Toby yelled. "And then CJ." Toby trailed off. "Shit!"  
  
"What?" Sam jumped.  
  
"How long is the meeting going to be?" Toby asked, trying to stay calm.  
  
"It should be over in 30 minutes," Sam answered. Just then, Toby nodded and went into the bathroom and slammed the door.  
  
"I'll see myself out," Sam said sarcastically as he walked out and shut the door.  
  
THE MEETING  
  
"Mr. President, we really need to take education and put it front and center," Senator Michaels mentioned.  
  
"Education is already front and center John," Jed said. "We're working out a system where we can start putting more money into schools. We're trying to push people to becoming teachers. We're working on getting teachers well- deserved raises. We're seeing to all of that."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Then let us talk about what I came here to talk about."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"Your thoughts on the National Budget."  
  
OUTSIDE  
  
"Listen, we'll be there tomorrow," Leo mentioned. Trying to hold the phone and write on a paper at the same time.  
  
"I don't think this can wait another day," CJ mentioned.  
  
"What the hell is going on? I have both you and Sam telling me that I need to get over there."  
  
"Something happened."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Something with Toby."  
  
"CJ."  
  
"Leo, I don't know how long this has been going on, but it looks like Toby's sleeping with Ann Stark."  
  
"CJ, what the hell are you talking about? I had a talk with Toby before he left. He can't stand the woman."  
  
"Well, I guess if she offers him some, he'll take it," CJ snapped.  
  
"Are you sure they slept together?"  
  
"I went over to his room last night. When I knocked, Ann answered wearing a towel, and Toby was sleeping in the bed.  
  
"Maybe something else was going on," Leo mentioned. "Screw it! I'll be there tonight."  
  
"Thank you," CJ nodded and hung up.  
  
"Claudia, never leave me alone with that man again," Jed warned as he came out of the Senators office.  
  
"I'm sorry sir," CJ said. "I was talking with Leo."  
  
"What's going on?" Jed asked as they started to leave.  
  
"Something happened last night and I needed to talk with him. Nothing for you to worry about."  
  
"You know. Every time you tell me something like that, it winds up being something I worry about."  
  
"It's fine."  
  
"Leo will be here tomorrow," Jed nodded.  
  
"Actually he's coming in tonight," CJ mentioned.  
  
"Okay, now I know something's up, because Leo never gets in early unless it's a major problem," Jed stopped and looked at CJ.  
  
"It's fine," CJ tried to laugh it off.  
  
"How much do you like your job?" Jed warned.  
  
"Very much," CJ looked down.  
  
"Get in the car CJ. We're going to have a talk," Jed said as an agent opened the door to the limo. CJ moaned and got in, followed by Jed.  
  
OVAL OFFICE  
  
"Josh, go get packed," Leo walked into Josh's office.  
  
"I'm already packed," Josh smiled. "But the plane doesn't take off until tomorrow morning."  
  
"No, it takes off in an hour," Leo nodded.  
  
"Why?" Josh stood up.  
  
"Something happened and I need to get over there."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'll tell you on the plane."  
  
"I'll be back," Josh started running out of his office.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I have to go pack."  
  
"I thought you already packed?"  
  
"That's before I found out that we were leaving in an hour," Josh said and took off.  
  
"He's a strange one," Leo said.  
  
"I say that every day," Donna mentioned as she put a folder down on Josh's desk and walked out.  
  
RESTAURANT  
  
"Is he insane?" Jed yelled as he helped CJ out of the limo in front of the restaurant. "I'm going to kill him."  
  
"Mr. President. Let Leo and I handle this," CJ pleaded.  
  
"Good morning sir," Sam walked out and greeted them.  
  
"Morning," Jed mumbled. "Is Toby inside?"  
  
"No, he had to go do something first. He should be here soon," Sam smiled.  
  
"Do you know what happened?" Jed asked.  
  
"With what?" Sam asked.  
  
"Last night with Toby."  
  
"He said something about Ann Stark drugging him," Sam mentioned.  
  
"Now he's saying she drugged him," Jed rolled his eyes.  
  
"Where did he go?" CJ asked, quickly.  
  
"He said he needed to finish some unfinished business," Sam said.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but I have to go," CJ said quickly. "Sam, give me your car keys."  
  
"No way," Sam shook his head.  
  
CJ grabbed Sam's ear and pulled it back. "Now!"  
  
"Okay," Sam quickly handed them over.  
  
"Where are you going?" Jed asked.  
  
"I need to do something," CJ nodded. "I'm sorry sir."  
  
"I want you back here in 30 minutes," Jed warned.  
  
"I promise," CJ nodded.  
  
"I'll order you some breakfast," Jed mentioned.  
  
"Thank you sir," CJ smiled and ran over to Sam's car and took off.  
  
"Well, I guess it's just us men," Jed put his arm around Sam's shoulder and led him into the restaurant.  
  
TBC 


	6. The Ziegler Conspiracy part 6

TITLE: The Ziegler Conspiracy. (6/?) AUTHOR: Melissa Orr DISCLAIMER: I don't own them, never will.  
  
PART 6  
  
"Are you insane?" Toby asked again.  
  
"Can you lower your voice? Unless you want to spread this around?" Ann smiled.  
  
"You think this is funny?" Toby snapped. "Why did you do this?"  
  
"Do what?" Ann shrugged, but with a grin.  
  
"CJ's pissed at me because I made her a promise and she thinks I broke it!"  
  
"What is this? High school? Look, CJ gets pissed off at you if you walk down the hall. I was bored last night and decided to have some fun," Ann said.  
  
"By messing my life up. CJ's my best friend, and now she thinks I slept with the enemy," Toby yelled.  
  
OUTSIDE  
  
CJ noticed everyone was out of the outer office when she walked in. She could hear Toby yelling even before she got into the building. She walked up to the closed door and put her ear up to it.  
  
INSIDE  
  
"I told you to stay away from me," Toby snapped. "And then you do this."  
  
"Toby, I love messing with your guys heads," Ann smiled. "It's re-election time," She said as she sat down.  
  
"You're not going public about this, are you?" Toby asked.  
  
"No," Ann shook her head.  
  
"So, you did this just to get to CJ?"  
  
"And you," Ann leaned forward. "I told you. You're the bowling ball, and everyone you work with are the pins. Piss me off again, I'll call Danny again."  
  
"Are you saying if something doesn't go your way, you'll tell the press that we slept together?" Toby asked, outraged.  
  
"Yes," Ann said simply. "CJ already knows, and I'm pretty sure everyone else in the staff will know too."  
  
"This is wrong," Toby said. "And it's low."  
  
"It's politics."  
  
"No, this is for game. You think messing my friendship us with CJ will get Ritchie elected, then think again. This is small compared to the things we've had to deal with in the past four years."  
  
"The White House can't function when the Press Secretary and the Communications Director are pissed at each other. CJ won't even talk with you now."  
  
"Because she thinks we slept together last night!"  
  
"Well, it did look that way," Ann smirked. "Honestly, I didn't think it was going to work."  
  
"You're sick," Toby shook his head. "And you'll lose this election."  
  
"I won't lose," Ann stood. "Ritchie will win election and you'll be out in the street."  
  
"Ann."  
  
"I have work to do," Ann stopped him. "If you excuse me."  
  
OUTSIDE  
  
CJ wanted to barge in and kill Ann with her bare hands, but something in her held her back. There was a way to get Ann Stark back, and she knew exactly how to do it.  
  
CJ could hear Toby walking towards the door, so she darted off.  
  
"This won't work," Toby said, before leaving.  
  
"It already has," Ann smiled.  
  
Toby walked out of the office, holding all his anger in. He was amazed how well it was working. He usually exploded in front of the people who were making him mad, but he didn't want to give her the satisfaction.  
  
Toby walked out of the building and noticed someone leaning against his car. She had her back facing him, so Toby didn't know who it was.  
  
"Get away from my car!" Toby snapped. Just then, she turned around. "CJ?"  
  
"Do you have a gun?" CJ asked, simply.  
  
"No," Toby answered confused.  
  
"Then I guess Ann lives another day," CJ shrugged her disappointment.  
  
"You heard?"  
  
"The last of it. I got stuck in traffic."  
  
"I didn't sleep with her," Toby said.  
  
"I know," CJ nodded. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you."  
  
"I guess it did look bad," Toby smiled weakly.  
  
"Just a little," CJ smirked and grabbed his hand. "The President probably wants us to get back for breakfast."  
  
"Yeah," Toby smiled and opened the car door for CJ.  
  
"I have a plan," CJ mentioned. "She'll pay."  
  
"What's your plan?" Toby asked as he got in the car himself.  
  
"Just trust me," CJ smiled and grabbed her cell phone. She punched in a number and waited for someone the answer. "Yes, this is CJ Cregg. I need to speak with Henry Anderson."  
  
"What are you up too?" Toby smiled.  
  
"No one messes with me and gets away with it," CJ smiled.  
  
RESTAURANT  
  
"That was good," Sam said.  
  
"Where the hell are they?" Jed asked again, looking at his watch. "Their food is cold."  
  
"I'm sure they'll be here," Sam nodded.  
  
Jed and Sam sat there and looked at each other.  
  
"This reminds me when I had to have a candlelight dinner with Leo," Jed moaned.  
  
"You had a candlelight dinner with Leo?" Sam asked.  
  
"Don't ask," Jed warned.  
  
"Sorry," CJ and Toby barged in.  
  
"Your food is cold and I won't allow anyone to warm it up for you," Jed snapped.  
  
"Okay," CJ smiled over at Sam. "How is it?"  
  
"The eggs are good," Sam nodded. "So, you two make up?"  
  
"Yes," Toby smiled. "What is this?" Toby looked at his plate.  
  
"I got bored and experimented with your food," Jed mentioned.  
  
"Okay," Toby hesitated but started eating it.  
  
"Sam and I were talking about the meeting with Ritchie later on today."  
  
"Yeah, we need to cancel that," CJ mentioned.  
  
"Why?" Jed asked.  
  
"Because we want you to meet with Henry Anderson," CJ smiled.  
  
"Why?" Jed glared.  
  
"We need a little favor," Toby mentioned. "Tell them?" He looked over at CJ.  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
"Our plan," CJ smiled.  
  
TBC 


	7. The Ziegler Conspiracy part 7

"Henry!" Jed walked in and smiled. "How are you?"  
  
"Umm.Good Mr. President," Henry jumped up. "I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting you."  
  
"I thought I'd surprise you," Jed smiled.  
  
"What can I do for you sir?"  
  
"Well, first of all, I'm sorry about what happened with Ritchie."  
  
"Thank you," Henry nodded.  
  
"I was surprised that he would just fire you," Jed shrugged.  
  
"Well, it was for the best," Henry looked down.  
  
"You don't sound to sure about that Henry," Jed mentioned.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but I thought you were supposed to be having a meeting with Robert right now," Henry said.  
  
"I did, but I'd much rather meet with you. You see Henry, I've been a fan yours for a while. I like your ideas, I like your idealism."  
  
"Thank you sir," Henry nodded. "That means a lot."  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, what happened with you and Ritchie?"  
  
"Well, he believed that I was stealing some of the campaign money for personal use."  
  
"Were you?"  
  
"No sir. We were at our weekly meeting. Ann Stark had come in and introduced herself to Robert and hung around for a while. She was looking at some of the estimates of our monthly income and said she noticed some decreases. After an hour long argument, she went searching in the back room and reappeared with a check that was made out to me for the amount of $50,000.00."  
  
"That's a lot of money," Jed seemed to be shocked. "What happened then?"  
  
"I swore on everything that I didn't do it. But Ann pointed out my signature at the bottom of the check. Mr. President, I would never do that to a friend. That was not my signature," Henry looked down and shook his head. "I'm sorry I'm bothering you with this."  
  
"Henry," Jed smiled. "How would you like your job back?"  
  
"How?" Henry asked.  
  
"Trust me," Jed smiled.  
  
NEXT DOOR  
  
"Where is he Toby?" Ann asked. Everyone was gathered around a large table waiting for the President. Bartlet's staff on one side, Ritchie's staff on the other.  
  
"I have no idea," Toby shrugged, as he winked over to Sam and CJ.  
  
"This is not making me happy," Ann said.  
  
"Brilliant!" Robert Ritchie yelled. "What is this called again?"  
  
"Mr. Packman," Sam smiled.  
  
Ann rolled her eyes as Ritchie played with Sam's hand held game.  
  
"I'm not very happy," Ann said again.  
  
"You said this already," Toby said.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Jed walked in. "Robert Ritchie!" Jed smiled and shook his hand.  
  
"Mr. President, it's nice to see you," Ritchie smiled. He noticed Henry had followed him in. "What are you doing here?" Ritchie asked.  
  
"I asked him to come," Jed smiled. "Why don't we all sit down?"  
  
"Yes sir," Everyone nodded and sat.  
  
"I just had a discussion with Henry, and he seems to be a very nice guy," Jed smiled. "So I was curious on why he got fired."  
  
"Well sir." Ritchie started.  
  
"I heard the story," Jed stopped him. "CJ, would you please continue?"  
  
"Yes sir," CJ smiled and stood. "In this folder, I have a check for the amount of $50,000.00. Now, it's made out to Henry Anderson and signed by Henry Anderson," CJ mentioned and held the check up.  
  
"What is this, the live version of 'Clue'?" Ann asked sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up," Jed snapped.  
  
"Anyway. Senator Ritchie, Henry is a good man sir. I for one don't want him to lose his career so someone else can get ahead," CJ glared over at Ann. "Sir, if you look at these two signatures," CJ put down the check that everyone said Henry signed, and then put down another check that Ann signed next to it. "They look amazingly alike."  
  
"Yes," Ritchie looked down at them. "They do."  
  
"Sir, if you ask some other people on your staff about this signature, you'll come to find out that Ann Stark signed this check to make you think Henry was stealing money from you."  
  
"You didn't sign this?" Ritchie looked over at Henry.  
  
"No sir," Henry shook his head.  
  
"Mark, is this true?" Ritchie looked over to another member of his staff.  
  
"I saw her sign it," Mark nodded.  
  
"What?" Ann jumped up. "Robert, they're lying."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Ritchie asked Mark.  
  
"She told me if I did, everyone would be hurt."  
  
"How dare you," Ritchie looked over at Ann.  
  
"Wait." Ann started to defend herself.  
  
"No, I don't think I will," Ritchie stood. "Mark, get her out of my sight."  
  
"Yes sir," Mark nodded.  
  
"You can't do this. You have no chance of winning if I'm gone!" Ann snapped.  
  
"I'll take my chances," Ritchie shook his head.  
  
"And Ann?" Jed stood. "You'll never work in politics again," Jed smiled.  
  
"You can't do this," Ann yelled as Mark carried her out.  
  
"Never mess with the Cregg/Ziegler team," CJ smirked at Toby.  
  
"Thank you," Toby nodded.  
  
"CJ, how did you know what happened?" Ritchie asked.  
  
"I remember hearing about what happened with Henry. But I thought it was true and didn't think anything of it," CJ smiled. "Then I looked into it, and talked with Henry. Then everything fell into place."  
  
"Well, thank you," Henry smiled.  
  
"Sure," CJ grinned.  
  
"So, why don't we get back down to business," Jed smiled.  
  
"I like that idea," Ritchie nodded.  
  
LATER THAT DAY  
  
"I'm telling you, the past two days have been a conspiracy," Toby mentioned.  
  
"People like to screw with you," CJ smirked. "But Ann didn't know that you had friends backing you up."  
  
"Thanks again," Toby smiled. "It was nice seeing her face when she was kicked out of the room."  
  
"Yeah, it was," Sam joined in and smiled. "Hopefully we'll never have to deal with her again."  
  
"Guys, we have work to do!" Jed yelled.  
  
"Yes sir," The three of them moaned.  
  
The End 


End file.
